Sex, Shame, and Tears
by SYCC
Summary: My adaptation of the movie with the same title. Broken marriages, old feelings, new feelings, infidelity, confusion, and much more. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari are the main characters.
1. Chapter 1

Sex, Shame, & Tears

Summary: My adaptation of the Mexican movie with the same title, but with my own twist. Unfixable marriages, infidelity, confused feelings, love, coldness, & much more.

Sasuke has too much stuff to do to listen to his nagging wife all day. Shikamaru is too caught up in his own little worlds to pay much attention to his needy girlfriend. What will happen when two people enter their lives?

Disclaimer: The characters affiliated with Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**8**

I fixed all the errors I could find, or at least tried. I admit I was lazy and used google translate before going through and translating it myself. But it won't happen again, I promise.

But if anybody wants to be my beta since I can't pick out every single error, then by all means go for it : )

**8888**

_Sometimes I just can't, I get so cold and I'm not there.. . _

**8888**

"Shikamaru! Get down here and help me in this moment!" Shouts an exasperated blonde from below. _"I'm getting sick of his lazyass" _

"Hey, Miss, where do we put these things?" A man asked the blonde, before seeing her exquisite dress that almost leaves nothing to the imagination.

"Oh, on the 3rd floor, number 304." She replied, before following them to their condo.

When she enters what she sees is nothing out of the ordinary in their daily lives. There sitting on a chair is her "boyfriend," playing chess and reviewing papers, which are supposed to be his work.

She pays him no mind and starts to direct the men into the kitchen, when she realizes how handsome and muscular one of them is. "Hey, you have some very nice, muscular arms." she remarks.

"Well thanks, that's what I do" he replies with a wink.

She returns to the living room and bends over to fix something on the sofa. Seconds after, she feels someone is watching her, and turns around to see her husband looking at her curiously.

"What are you looking at, Shika?" She asks.

"Your ass." He simply replied.

"My ass? And why is that? "She asks, flirtatiously.

"It's all out there, cover it up, Temari." He replies loosely.

On hearing this the blonde gets dangerously close to the black-haired male. "Don't tell me you don't like my ass?" She asks while putting her boyfriend's hands on her thighs, moving them up. As she leans in to kiss him, he scoots his face away.

"What a drag, there are people in the house, and I'm busy, woman." He tells her.

"Ma'am, we are leaving." says one of the men.

"Oh excuse me, I didn't even introduce you. He is Shikamaru, and he is .. well he is he. Well thanks for everything." She then escorts them to the door, and gives one last look at the muscular man that looked at herlustfully.

_"Why do you not look at me like that, Shikamaru?" _She asks herself.

When she goes back into the apartment, she runs into a pensive Shikamaru, who is contemplating the window. "What are you so thoughtful about?" Asks the blonde.

"About how women are so problematic. I have a new theory. The more we admire them, the less we desire them. Women these days are a blow to the ego of men, it's detrimental, they are like castrators to the pride of men." He explains. Temari gives him a look between confusion and anger. Which causes a giggle to escape the pinneaple-haired man.

"What are you laughing at, lazy ass?" She yells.

"Nothing, castrator" He replies.

"Fine, Impotent baka!" shouts the blonde before leaving the room, slamming the door shut.

They both know that it's not good to talk to each other like that. The two know that they should be trying harder to make their relationship work and bring it to what it once was years ago. But do they do it? No.

_"What else does this woman want? I gave her a nice car, apartment, clothes, jewelry, whatever she wants, she has. Can I not be left alone for a moment?" _The Nara asks himself. However, the thought dissolves quickly, before he resumes his game of chess.

And it's true. Shikamaru Nara is one of the most famous strategists throughout the city. He is an outstanding employee of the FBI. He shares his condo with his girlfriend of four years, Temari Subaku, a famous pianist. Although she is a bit extravagant, he fell in love with her, even though he doesn't show it as much as she wants.

Once he finishes his game, he goes to the balcony, where he finds his girl with a few glasses of wine and music sheets. The scene causes some remorse in him, but not much. Seeing her like this, working, makes him think she understands him. But how wrong is the lazy bum. Women these days are not only "castrators" but also great actors.

While she is concentrating on his work, her mind is thousands of miles from there.

The black-haired male approaches her from behind and hugs her at the waist. "You know I love you, Tema." He whispers in her ear.

**888**

"Itachi, I'm on my way ... - then tell them to wait, the meeting is about my project, they have no choice." Says a man on the phone before hanging up. And not just any man but the very same Uchiha Sasuke. Famed entrepreneur, not only for his money and business success, but for his body of a gladiator and face like a Greek god.

"You look horrible. It's already six, At this rate we are going to clean up the leftovers at the meeting. And let this be the last time you go to my office dressed like that " Slashes out the Uchiha at the his wife. Yes, _his wife_. To this day he still wonders if marrying her was really worth it, but more importantly, he wonders why he hasn't divorced her yet. That he has never loved her is pretty much obvious. The reason why he married her is not so obvious. But that's something only he knows, or so he thinks. Of course his older brother also knows the reason, after all that's what older siblings are for; to take care of the young ones.

Perhaps he's still with her since if he's too busy to even pay attention to her, much less is he going to have time to go through with a divorce. He does what he wants anyway. He is 24 years old, rich, and handsome. Simply irresistible.

As the car stops at the light, the "acclaimed" wife promptly opens the door and exit's the car. Sasuke very well knows that the bubblegum-haired woman has a temper which at times can be worse than his, but apparently he likes to tick her off.

_"Who does he think (s)he is?" _They think at the same time.

Sasuke doesn't want to make a scene, but he needs to bring his _beloved_ wife to the conference, so he also gets out of the car to chase after her. But before he reaches her, she has gotten into a taxi and is already driving away.

He returns to his car and pulls out his cell phone to dial her. She answers, since he can't do anything to her right now anyway. Before she can say anything, he begins to speak.

"I'm Sasuke Fucking Uchiha. I'm not going to be chasing after you every time you throw fits and tantrums. Let that be clear, Sakura." The black-eyed male says before hanging up.

_"And I'm Sakura Uchiha. And nothing and nobody will ever change that Sasuke, not even yourself." _She thinks.

Yes, Sakura can be bitchy, annoying, loud, sometimes violent, but one thing she is not, is stupid.

She knows that Sasuke is looking for any opportunity to fight. Separation, divorce, or something of the kind, neither of which she is willing to grant. She just WON'T let it happen.

When someone falls in love, it is often difficult to realize that love that only comes from one side can't make up for the love that should come from the opposite side. And our two couples are going to learn the hard way, by experiencing it personally.

**A / N: Comments? Suggestions? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sometimes I'm absent from my own feelings ..._

**8**

"Are you sure about this, Hinata-sama?" A man asked the woman beside him, with a tone that came off as serious, but was really worriedness.

"Y-Yes Neji-niisan." answered the pearl-eyed woman.

"You don't have to go, you know that the doors to my house are always wide open to you." Her brother assured her once again. The truth is that he has always protected his sister, although he doesn't always show it. Since they were children she was always by his side, seeking his protection. When the bluenette was young and fragile it was natural and automatic to want to protect her, but now as he sees her sitting by him, he realizes that there is nothing else he can do for her.

Now she's a woman in every sense of the word, not only in body but also in soul. Even though she is no longer the frail and shy Hinata she once was, she still has that aura that inspires others to want to protect her, and it is for that reason specifically that she is escaping from it all.

"Thank you, Neji-niisan, but I don't want to be a burden for you and Ten-Ten san." She replies.

"Hinata-sama you will never be a nuisance." He tells her. And it's true. Hinata will always be his protégé. His younger sister. But he knows that even though Ten-Ten gets along with her sister, she won't like the idea of having an almost 24 year old woman living with them. Which Neji, doesn't understand altogether. His wife has even come to accuse him of loving his sister more than her.

If Neji was not a genius, he would have said that it's true, since after all, sibling love has no comparison, but he didn't want to sleep on the couch for a week.

"Neji-niisan Arigatou, but I have to do this." She says before getting out of his brother's car to get her bags. Neji, being the gentleman that he is, takes them from her and carries them to the airport.

**"Flight to New York # 2794S8 11:15 am. Take Off is in 15 min. Passengers, please be direct to your gate**" announces the intercom.

Before leaving to her gate, the pearl-eyes beauty gives her brother one last hug "Arigatou, Neji-niisan, arigatou." She says, before leaving.

She walks strong and tall since she doesn't want to falter before her brother. she wants to seem sure and determined about her decisions even though she knows that this is probably not the best decision she has made, but at least it's a decision she took herself. Although she couldn't tell anyone the real reason for her departure, she doesn't feel sorry or ashamed for doing so. The only thing that matters is that she is taking her own journey, towards her own destiny.

What she doesn't know is how much she has underestimated her brother; that even though he now has his own life, he has never stopped watching over her.

_"I can't believe that she is doing all this because of HIM, Hinata-sama. But I hope whatever you do, everything goes well." _Thinks the Hyuga genius as he returns to his car.

**8888**

"Hey, Shikamaru, is everything ready? Hey! Get up from that chair lazy bum! "Temari shouts, before going to get her _"boyfriend"_ up from the sofa. "He's coming! I saw him get out of the taxi. Turn off the lights and put on this mask." The blonde yells.

"Troublesome woman" whispers the pineapple-haired man before going to turn off the lights.

A few seconds later there is a knock at the door, and the blonde stealthily goes to open it.

"Welcome!" Shouts the blonde. Shikamaru turns the lights on, and as he does so, the man in front of them almost wets himself with fear. Well who wouldn't do so, if you run into a condo building in New York, knock on the door and two thief-looking people wearing masks open it.

"Hey, wrong condo?" asks the man as he scratches his blond hair. Even though he is no longer over the short and dumb blonde he once was, it seems that he is as childish as before.

The couple remove their face masks to reveal their faces to the blue-eyed man in front of them.

In less than a jiffy, the blonde jumps on her guest and gives him a hug and welcome kiss .. that surpasses the "friendly" line. This affectionate hug and kiss doesn't go unnoticed by the lazy man, as he stares at them with a questioning look.

Naruto turns to see him. "Hey Shika, you're going bold! Hehe so soon!" says the blonde.

When the hug is over, the lady takes the guest's hand in hers to lead him to the dining room to show him the dinner she prepared for his arrival.

The black-haired male has no option but to follow them. They sit down and start to eat.

"How have you been, Naruto?" Shikamaru asks with a bored expression.

"Well, you know, traveling as usual." Replies the blue-eyed with a smile.

"Tell us about your travels, hon!" yells the blonde woman.

"Well, after the teme and Sakura-Chan were married I left Miami, and I've been to a lot of Asia and Europe just finishing my career and working with Ero-Sennin." He tells them

Given this, the couple look at each other with a worried expression.

_"And what about Hinata?" _Is what the two are thinking. But Shikamaru doesn't have an IQ of over 200 for nothing. Nothing passes unnoticed by him.

"You do know that Sasuke and Sakura live here, right?" Asks Shikamaru. The blonde man looks at him with a look between sadness and worry.

"_Why are you so inconsiderate, Shika?" _Thinks an angry Temari.

"Of course he knows, they are his best friends." The woman replies for Naruto.

"I mean they leave _here, _as in the building in front of this one." states the black-haired male.

"Yeah, I know. But I rather to stay with you than with them. It's more fun" he responds with a grin.

"How troublesome, I'm not nagging you for staying here, baka" Shikamaru says with a grin of his own.

"Well then let the party begin!" Shouts the blonde.

"Yosh!" Naruto screams out.

**8888**

Hinata never would have imagined that a flight of no more than 4 hours would be so tiring. Maybe she is so tired because the flight left late, it took a long time to exit the passengers from the plane, and to finish it off she lost her luggage.

Now she sits waiting for a taxi to take her to a hotel or something of the kind. She doesn't have any place in mind, and hadn't planned anything since this decision was made not more than two days ago in a whim.

When she learned that _he_ would be returning to the United States.

She had cried of joy when her friend Temari told her the news about _HIM. _But she knew that the blonde wouold be staying with Temari and her boyfriend and she didn't want to seem desperate so she didn't ask to stay with her friend.

She doesn't know anything about this new city, and doesn't remember knowing someone other than Temari and her boyfriend there either.

But for now, she just needs a place to spend the night.

**8888**

Like almost every night, Sasuke is away from home. But on this particular night he is not between a woman's, or women's, legs. Heis walking to the taxi station, since his _beloved wife_ decided to hide the keys to his car, thinking that just it just might keep him at home.

Wrong.

While Sasuke is approaching the last taxi, he sees someone get up from their seat and starts to runtowards him, or the taxi most likely.

Even though Sasuke is a little cold and rude, he couldn't leave a woman late at night in the streets of New York without a ride, so he has the taxi stop. When at last the girl gets to the cab, the black-eyed male is slightly surprised by what he sees. The face of that young woman seems oddly familiar to him.

"You can get in, don't worry." He says.

The woman looks at him, unsure of what to do.

"Don't worry ma'am, I won't let him hurt you" the taxi drives her reassures her.

"W-Well thank you." She replies. When she gets into the taxi and turns to the man in question she is so surprised that she raises a hand to her mouth. "S-Sasuke-san?" She asks.

"Hn." He says. It isn't out of the ordinary that people recognize him. The face of the Uchiha companies is known worldwide. The black-haired man turns to see the woman next to him, and after carefully observing her face for a few seconds, he realizes who she is. "Hyuga." He says. Of course he remembers her. She is the girl that was, or is, obsessed with the dobe. At least that's the impression he got at his wedding. _HIS _wedding. Just thinking about it causes him a bit of nausea.

She is surprised to say the least that he remembers her, because in the only occasion on which he had seen her was when he married Sakura. That day was also the last day she saw _him_.

Before the taxi starts moving, the driver stops. "Where are you headed to?" He asks.

The Uchiha waits for her answer, but when she doesn't say anything, he gives him his address.

"Hyuga, what are you doing here? Naruto doesn't live here" He says with a small smirk on the edge of his lips. At the mention of his name the bluenette blushes, something that Sasuke can't see, thanks to the darkness.

"Etto ..." is the only thing she says.

After a few long seconds of silence, the pearl-eyed girl takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Etto ... Sasuke-san, you wouldn't happen to know of a hotel ... or a place to stay while I can find an actual place .. For .. For me, "asks Hinata, a little embarrassed.

_"Ah ha, you don't have anywhere to go eh? I'll pay you back, Sakura." _Sasuke thinks to himself as a smirk forms on his lips.

"Hn. Yeah." He replies.

"Etto, where? She asks, a bit curious.

"In my condo." He simply responds.

_"B-But ... But Sakura-san is his wife, I don't want to bother them" _thinks a very nervous Hinata.

"E-Et-" Before she can say something, the taxi stops in front of an elegant building on the outskirts of the city, and Sasuke opens the door for her.

The two enter the building, but not without being observed by the bubblegum hair woman, who is now wondering what her husband could be plotting. _"You dare you bring a woman to our house? Hell. Fucking. NO. "_

**8888**

**Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

_And then I smile, memories come back and I fight to live_

Hinata was raised in a very strict environment: "Sit up straight, don't talk unless told to do so" sort of speak, so she is used to moments of intense silence, but nothing could have trained her to handle the situation that she's in right now.

The pearl-eyes beauty is sitting in the dining room of a luxurious condo, more specifically she is sitting between a _lovely _husband and wife, Sasuke and Sakura.

"Did you guys have fun last night?" the pinkette asks.

"Sakura, I already explained to you what happened. Quit the stupid talk." Says Sasuke with a very cold tone to his voice.

"Yeah, of course. You found a women at a taxi station and decided to bring her home. You are very lucky, ne Hinata-_san?" _Sakura asks, to which Hinata doesn't reply.

"Hinata is my guest, and you will treat her as such, if not, then you are welcome to leave." Sasuke says.

"Of course. The guest room should be ready now. Fortunately we have an extra room, _since we don't have any children_, that way you won't have to sleep on the couch again." Sakura spits out before leaving the room.

Sasuke, as usual, pays no attention to her ranting and continues eating his breakfast, which by the way is actually a good breakfast since his _guest _volunteered to cook.

"U-Uchiha-san.. I… I don't want to be a burden. I-It's better… If… If I leave to a hotel while I find a place to stay at." Hinata timidly says.

"That's not necessary." Sasuke says.

"B-But-"

"You wouldn't be declining my offer, would you? As far as I know, the Hyugas are far more polite than that." he interrupts her.

"Etto… No Uchiha-san, but I don't think your wife-" she tries to say but is once again interrupted.

"Sasuke." he says. "N-nani?" She asks, somewhat confused. "Call me Sasuke." He tells her.

"_Uchiha-san… Tsk I'm not that old yet." _

"A-Alright, Sasuke-san, but really… I don't think you need to bother yourself with this." she says.

"It's not a bother." he continues.

Hinata gets up from her chair and starts to wash the dishes. Sasuke observes her from the corner of his eye. _"What a weird woman. No wonder she likes Naruto." _

"U-um, excuse me, I will get going now, I have to… go back to the airport." she comments.

"Back to the airport?" he inquires. "Y-yes. My luggage is still there_… somewhere" _

"Hn. I will take you." he says, well more like orders but you can never tell with him.

"Etto, you don't have to.." she says.

"She's right, you don't have to, I can take her. You have to work anyways, my _love." _Sakura says as she steps into the room.

"Sakura-" Sasuke starts to say. "Come on, Hinata-san, we don't want to bother Sasuke, right?" the bubblegum haired woman says.

"A-Alright." Responds Hinata, somewhat nervous at all the sugar-coated hostility.

"Perfect, now you can help me organize tonight's party. I'll be waiting for you downstairs." Sakura says. Before she leaves, she gets an antagonizing look from Sasuke, that if looks could kill, she would very much be dead right now. But she doesn't care, a cold look her way is better than no look at all in her book.

"Goodbye, Sasuke-san." Hinata says with a nervous and shy smile before leaving. A smile that starts to haunt Sasuke in his mind again and again. Something he doesn't even know how to explain.

"Tsk." he says before leaving to his job.

**8888**

"Shit, is that the last one?" "Oh come on, it's not that heavy." "It wouldn't even fit in the elevator!"

"Quit whining, lazy bum."

The whole ordeal of getting Naruto's stuff settled in has turned into a big ordeal. Even though he was planning on staying only for two or three months, he brought a load of stuff with him. Good thing the condo is rather spacious.

They have been carrying big boxes and suitcases up to the condo, making them go up and down the stairs since most of the stuff is too big for the elevator.

"Ah, I think I'm getting dizzy. What a drag." Shikamaru says as he sits on the couch.

"Come here, I'm going to show you something 'ttebayo!" Naruto yells from the other side of the living room.

Shikamaru follows him, until Naruto lays down on the floor on his back, and motions for the lazy guy to do the same. "Look, stretch your arms, lift your feet a little, and take a few deep breaths. Ah, feels good doesn't it? Learned this trick while climbing the Himalayas…"

"What do you guys want to drink?" Asks Temari from the kitchen. However, the two men are still deep in their little exercise that they pay no attention to her. "What do you guys want to drink? I have tequila, vodka, and ginger ale." Temari repeats herself, a bit louder this time.

"Again." Says Naruto.

"I have tequila, vodka and ginger ale." Repeats Temari, getting irritated.

"Again." repeats the blonde. When Temari walks towards the living room she notices that Naruto was talking to her _boyfriend_, all while her _boyfriend _is outright ignoring her.

"You know what? Drink piss!" Temari yells before storming off back to the kitchen.

After a few minutes pass, both men sit on the couch, and Naruto breaks the silence. "Hey, does this always happen?" Naruto asks, with a hint of curiousness in his voice.

"What? The dizziness? No, not at all." Shikamaru replies.

"No, you ignoring your girl." Naruto answers. The pineapple-haired man stays thoughtful for a few minutes at his friend's bold question. In his perspective, he doesn't ignore her, she just talks to much, it's hard to always answer her, it takes too much effort.

They can hear Temari swearing up a storm from the kitchen.

"I see you guys are going through some problems, maybe I came at a wrong time-" Says Naruto.

"We don't have any problems." Says Shikamaru, cutting Naruto off. _"Problems? What is he talking about?"_

The blonde woman walks into the living room, still swearing under her breath with a furious look. She starts to pick up the mess in the living room from last nights welcome party, until she's stopped by Shikamaru's hand on her arm. "Temari, what's going on?" He asks her.

The tension in the room gets to thick that it starts to suffocate Naruto, so he gets up and tries to talk to them. "Etto, I have to take a shower, where is the bathroom?" He asks them, trying to stop the fight.

"What's going on? What's going on is that I'm sick and tired of you ignoring me all the time! I'm not painted on the damn wall you know!" She yells to her _boyfriend. _

"Temari, calm down." Shikamaru tells his _girlfriend. _

"Eh, the bathroom?" Naruto asks while nervously scratching the back of his head.

Temari escapes from Shikamaru's grip, but he stops her at the door. "What's wrong with you woman?" he asks.

"What's wrong with me? That I'm a grown woman that doesn't even know what an orgasm feels like, that's what's wrong with me!" She yells, making the black haired male even angrier.

"Orgasm huh? Come here then!" Shikamaru yells before grabbing his _girlfriend _by the waist and throwing her on top of the sofa. At this, Naruto leaves the room.

Meanwhile, the blonde woman tries to get Shikamaru off of her. "Get off of me! Let go!" she yells.

"You want an orgasm, don't you? I'mma give it to you then!" he responds, while lifting up her dress and caressing her legs, he then spreads them apart and positions himself between them. By now, Shikamaru is more angry than turned on. It is really hard for him to lose his composure, but it's even harder for a man to stay calm after a woman has insulted his masculinity. There isn't a harder punch to a man's ego, specially since she insulted him in front of another man.

"I said let go, asshole!" She yells before pushing him off of her. Shikamaru doesn't want to hurt her either so he lets go of her and sits on the opposite side of the sofa. "You are so troublesome." He mutters.

"And you're a bastard." She replies. They are both trying to control their heavy breathing, and after a few seconds Naruto walks into the room, wearing only a towel around his waist, and sits between them.

"So, where is the bathroom?" He asks them.

"_Just what I needed, a half-naked man sitting between us." _Thinks Temari. "I'll take you" she finally says.

"Eh, hehe thanks." The blue-eyed man starts to get up from the couch, but before he can react, the little towel that had been covering his… manhood, is on the floor.

"Naruto! Your towel, augh here I'll take you… hurry up!" Shikamaru yells before pulling him towards the bathroom.

All the while Temari remains seated on the couch, with a sly smile on her lips and a subtle blush across her cheeks. She's feeling things she knows she shouldn't be feeling. **Desire. Lust. Passion. **

**8888**

Barely anything escapes Sakura. As soon as she learned Hinata's name, she started to gather all the information she could about her, and remembered some stuff too. She found out everything, even the fact that she is the shy and weird girl that was, or is; who knows, in love with Naruto. Although, she still didn't know her reasons for being in New York, or her intentions, but if she's close to her Sasuke, she is considered dangerous.

So she did something she hasn't done in months. _Ring, ring… _"Hey Naruto, it's me Sakura… What? You're in New York?…"

**8888**

It's barely even 10 p.m. and there it's already packed, people, dinks, food, and drugs are everywhere, all that is typical for a party of people with money. Sasuke hates it, but there is nothing he can do about it. After all, he has a company to take care of, people to please, campaigns and products to promote. He does it all for his company's benefit.

Sakura, like always, is the center of attention, with her striking dresses and expensive hair-dos. It all appears repulsive to Sasuke. The bubblegum-haired woman is wearing a bright pink dress that is even brighter then her own hair, which also leaves barely anything to the imagination, exposing her semi-anorexic magazine model body.

The black-haired man looks around and spots Hinata sitting on the balcony off the third floor, facing the ocean. He quickly makes his way up. He already had done his job of entertaining the important guests until they were drunk enough to not miss his company.

As he gets to the balcony he sees that she's wearing a simple cocktail dress, knee-length, midnight blue with some crystals here and there, nothing too fancy. Nevertheless, she looks stunning.

"How come I didn't think of this place before?" Sasuke asks from behind Hinata, startling her.

"H-hello, Sasuke-san." She says, with that little smile of hers.

"Hn." he says. There is just something about that smile that seems nostalgic, as if he had seen it before. There is something about that smile that attracts him, although of course, he would never admit that out loud. _"Tsk. She's just a woman, she'll probably end up in my bed like the rest." _

"What a.. peculiar party. I've never been to a party quite like this one." Hinata says.

"Hn. You haven't missed out on much." he replies. "O-oh." is the only thing she can think of replying.

"Hn. So, what brings you here, Hinata?" it's not like him to start a conversation, but patron is known to bring out the talkative trait in people.

"Etto… N-nothing in particular." She answers.

"Nothing in particular, huh? Hn…" he says, somewhat thoughtful. Hinata turns to look at him, a bit struck by his sudden interest. He feels her eyes on him, so he turns to look at her. They don't notice they're outright staring at each other until the blue-haired woman lets out a soft giggle. At this, both of them immediately turn their heads on the opposite direction. She contemplates the moon, while he just looks into space.

They are both taken out of their reveries by a sound coming from the door.

"Sasuke-teme!" yells someone from the entrance, making them both turn.

Coming towards them are Naruto followed by Sakura.

The four of them meet at last, even though each one of them has completely different reasons for being there.

**8888**

**Thanks for reading. : ) **


	4. Chapter 4

_And sometimes, I want to kill for your love, even for just a moment…_

"Love, what are you doing here?" Sakura asks her husband, which only earns her an irritated look from him. She's a bit drunk already so for the moment she shrugs it off.

Hinata, on the other hand, is too surprised to even look at the pinkette. All she sees is the blonde man standing before her.

"Look who is visiting! We have to celebrate this, right Hinata-_san_?" Sakura yells before taking out a bottle of champagne and another of tequila from behind her.

"Of course Sakura-_chan! _The best detective in the world is in town!" The blonde yells, a little over-enthusiastic. He positions himself between his two _best friends_, and then starts helping out Sakura with the champagne glasses and tequila shots.

Completely ignoring Hinata.

Sakura is mad because he plan isn't going her way.

Sasuke is mad because his moment of peace was interrupted.

Naruto is sad from seeing Sakura look at Sasuke with longing in her eyes.

Hinata is sad from being ignored by Naruto.

While Sakura is passing the champagne glasses around, Naruto asks, "And what is the toast for?"

"Well, for us, for our happiness, and for the happiness that's to come." Sakura answers him, giving everybody a fake smile, before giving her _husband _a nostalgic look.

"To our happiness, cheers!" They say in unison, well Naruto yells, before drinking their champagne.

Then they reach for the shots.

Sakura drinks her tequila to keep her plan going.

Sasuke drinks his tequila to keep from being annoyed.

Naruto drinks his tequila to get rid of the pain in his chest. Hinata drinks her tequila to forget.

And one shot turns into two, and into three, four… And then the lock on their mouths is unlocked.

**8888**

"Why didn't you want to go to the party?" Temari asks Shikamaru.

"I told you to go, woman." The lazy guy answers, with a hint of annoyance.

"If I go, you are going to get mad, what was I supposed to do?" she asks him.

"How troublesome. If you want to go to the party then go, end of problem." he answers. The blonde just rolls her eyes and makes her way towards her _boyfriend. _

"Shikamaru, let's stop fighting, please."

"You know how I feel for you Temari, why are you doubting me?" He seriously asks her.

"Why… why are you asking me this?" she asks, surprised.

"I heard you talking to Naruto." he simply answers.

"Shikamaru, it's just that at times I don't even know what's going on with you."

"You don't know what, Temari? If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be with you." he retorts back.

"Shikamaru, we have been dating for four years, we have loved together for almost three. Four years in which the word love comes out of your mouth is when your penis makes you say it-"

"You know I'm not good with words-"

"No Shika it's not just that! You haven't even tried to go forward, you haven't even met my family for crying out loud!" She yells.

"You love me, don't you?"

"Yes, I love you, and you know that. But I love you completely, I want you completely, not in pieces, and whenever you feel like letting me in. I… I just.. I just can't anymore."

"You can't what?" he yells.

"This! I can't do this anymore. I can't wait for you any longer. I just can't!" The blonde yells.

The room went silent after that. Shikamaru got up from his seat, and gave her one last look, a look of confusion, and some hidden hurt, if only Temari had looked up, she would have noticed the latter one.

After a few minutes, Shikamaru comes out with a bag in his hand, and without saying a word, exits the door.

**8888**

"Sasuke-kuuun!"

"Sakura-_chaaan!" _

Pinkie and sunny yell at full lung.

"Help me." Mouths Sasuke to the pearl-eyes woman sitting to the far side of the table, but she doesn't have any space in her head to process his request. The only thing she can see at this moment is the scene in front of her.

While Naruto tries to steal the pink-haired woman's attention, Sakura tries to throw herself on top of Sasuke, who only looks at them like they fleas, or something of the sort.

The blonde hasn't even said a word to the pearl-eyed woman sitting across from him.

Hinata just looks at this as an orgy waiting to happen, which of course she won't be a part of.

Sakura takes advantage of the fact that Naruto can now barely stand to get him off of her and proceed to hug Sasuke. "Sakura, control yourself, and get off of me." Sasuke orders her, while he gets her off of him. Even drunk he knows better than to let her keep going.

"But Sasuke-kuuuuuuun! Why (hip)… why can't you love me? I'm your wife..(hip)" And touché, the drunk truths begin to spill out.

"Sakura-"

"Is it because I haven't given you any children?"

"Sakura-"

"If you touched me more often (hip) we wouldn't have this problem (hip)." Says drunky #1.

"You're such a teme Sasuke! How can you not touch Sakura-chaaan!" Yells drunky #2 while he tries to hug the pinkette once again.

"Naruto, get away! Go pay attention to Hinata already!" Drunky #1 says as he gets him off of her.

"Hinata-_chaaan! _Hey! Come here! Long time no see!" Drunky #1 yells while he makes his way across the table.

Before drunky #3 (Hinata) can react to what's going on, the blonde has her in a hug that is rather too tight. If she wasn't so drunk already, she probably would have fainted from the proximity of their bodies.

To everybody's surprise, drunky #4 separates them.

"Oi teme, you already have yours!" Naruto yells while he waves his arms around wildly.

"Watch your words, dobe."

"Sasuke-kuuuun!" drunky #1 yells, only to pass out right after and ending up on the floor with a loud thud, getting everybody's attention.

It was enough to get Naruto back to his senses, even if just a little, and he sent Hinata a look of embarrassment. And although he is still drunk, he notices the look of sadness and disappointment on her face. When he sees Sasuke's annoyed face, he gets up and tries to leave, murmuring slurred apologies under his breath and bumping into more than a few objects along the way.

"Wait here." Says drunky #4 to drunky #3. The girl only nods hear head as a response.

The black-haired male grabs drunky #1 and throws her over his shoulder to carry her back into the condo. He throws her on the sofa before going back out to the balcony. When he gets there, he sits by Hinata.

"He still loves her." Says Sasuke. He doesn't even know if it's him talking or if the alcohol is talking for him.

"Y-yeah… gomenasai." She apologizes like it's her fault. He doesn't pay attention to ger and continues talking while seeming lost in his own conclusions.

"And I have never loved her." He says. The pearl-eyed woman doesn't say anything back.

"And she's obsessed with me. And you love the dobe." Hinata feels like her chest just got punched when she hears his remark.

"How ironic. Sakura, Naruto, and you are the same. You all love someone that doesn't love you back. And the dobe is too dense to notice this. Only thing left to complete this mess is for me to fall in love with you. Like a love square. Tsk." Drunky #4 finishes saying.

"Sasuke-san…" Hinata murmurs in a really low voice. Sasuke turns to look at her, and what he sees in her eyes is necessity, loneliness, and pain. He sees a pair of eyes that are almost calling out to him.

What she sees is something totally different. She sees a pair of eyes that are opposite to the light she sees in Naruto's eyes, to that light that she has always wanted to reach. She doesn't know why, but the darkness in Sasuke's eyes attract her like one day the light in Naruto's eyes did.

And involuntarily, their faces start inching closer and closer.

**8888**

Temari looks like the typical heartbroken woman right now; in her apartment, cuddled up on her sofa with a big blanket and a big bucket of ice cream. While she is savoring her aching heart with her chocolate ice cream, Naruto stumbles into the apartment. Alarmed, Temari gets up to help him.

"Naruto, what happened to you? Are you okay?" She asks him.

"I'm fine, Temari-chan." he answers her with a raspy voice. Temari supports him and takes him to his room.

"_I need… I need to feel something."_ is the thought going through both of their minds.

When two people need the same thing, it's inevitable that they seek each other for help.

As soon as Temari and Naruto sit at the foot of the bed, they look up, and no words are needed. With just that one look they both know what's about to happen. What they want to happen. They know it's not for love, but for necessity. That same necessity is the motivation for them to start taking their clothes off, without uttering a word.

After a few minutes, all their clothes lay discarded on the floor, and the two _needy _people lay on the bed, feeling things that they haven't felt in a long time. That feeling of lust that satisfies the thirst they have both been feeling for a while.

Temari isn't even thinking, because she doesn't need to. She only wants to feel loved, just as Naruto does. He starts to caress her waist, and starts to go lower until he reaches her legs to massage them and savor the feeling of feminine skin on his hands.

Naruto positions himself between her legs to feel her completely, and nibbles at her neck, caresses anywhere his hands can reach. Temari just runs her hands through the wild hair of her lustful companion. After a few minutes, they are both out of breath and just can't take it anymore. Temari beats him to it and props herself on top of him, with her legs on either side of his hips. Slowly she moves her hips up and down, earning a groan from Naruto. And they keep going, feeling the flames in themselves burn to quench their thirst. They might not be with whom they want, but it alleviates the need.

Before they reach their maximum point, Naruto grabs Temari by the waist and puts her under him, strongly thrusting into her. Feeling his thirst for lust and passion diminish, if only for the moment.

And for the first time Temari felt her orgasm.

And they both know that this isn't love. Love has nothing to do with this.

It's just SEX.

**8888**

**Thanks for reading. Review your comments/ suggestions. And don't worry it's not TemarixNaruto. : ) **


End file.
